Thank You
by MelonTail
Summary: The annual Mystery Shack party is here, but when Angel Has a run in with Pacifica Northwest, this amazing night might turn into a disaster. Based off of StorySmall's 'The Last Dance'. Please tell me what I should add, or get rid of. Disclaimer: Gravity falls is not mine.


Here we go again.

It was the annual mystery shack get-together, every year the shack throws two parties, one for the fun, and in Mr. Stan's case, money, the second for the anniversary of the reopening of the Mystery Shack, after Gideon stole it from Stanford. Angel, now a slightly more mature girl at 13 was about to go to her first. It's been a year ever since Angel has met Mabel and Dipper. She's know them for a while, they keep in touch though out the school year, even though Angel didn't go to school. She lived in the woods with a tabby cat, and a stuffed animal. She wasn't the one to come out and how herself to the world, in fact the only reason Mabel convinced her to go to the shacks party was that she said it would be 'just for fun' and that they could all 'hangout as a group of friends'. Now it was before the party was about to start. Angel, Mabel and Candy ,one of Mabel's friends, we're all getting ready inside of the attic. Angel was wearing one of Mabel's sweaters that was neon with pink, green, and blue, along with a black and white skirt, and just some slip on shoes to match. Mabel had a lined purple sweater, blue skirt, boots, and hoop earrings. Candy was wearing a cute light blue glittery dress, and brown dress shoes. Both girls were talking about their crushes, cute boys, and whatever else came with that, but Angel had no interest in that, at less till Mabel added her into the conversion. Mabel looked over to Angel to make sure she couldn't hear her and leaned over to Candy and whispered, "Hey, did you know that Angel is head over heals for, my brother!" Candy gasped and then giggled at the thought. That grabbed Angel's attention and she walked over to correct Mabel. "No I'm not, it's just you know we're just, really good friends and, yeah that's the end off it, nothing to it." Mabel rolled her eyes and replied in a playful voice; "Yeah right, Angel Pines." "Can you please stop that?" Angel pleaded. " Someone might hear you!" . Mabel liked to tease her friend, as she would tease her brother. A smirk came across her face and she yelled "Angel pines!". Angel tried to shush her, but she screamed it again, this time louder. Mabel was about to scream it a 3rd time till the door slowly open, and Angel quickly put both of the hands across Mabel's mouth to shut her up. "Um, may I come in?" the voice on the other side of the door said. Candy spoke up and said "It's fine, you may." the door opened to see Dipper coming in. Angel mouthed to Mabel; 'Not a word.' to her. Mabel nodded with a smile, and she pulled her hands away. "Oh great, he probably hear her." Angel thought to herself. Mabel stood up and asked "What do you need dip?" He replied; "Just my hat." he saw Angel and just smiled and waved to her. She just smile back and gave a friendly shrug. Dipper dressed up nicely, he had a buttoned up light blue shirt, with a dark blue tie to go with, he also wore a pair of black khakis and dress shoes. Mabel grabbed Dippers hat from his bed and placed it on his head. He thanked Mabel and walked out the door. Mabel turned to Angel and gave her a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and went with it. Mabel got up and walked to the door and turned to her friends in her happy-go-luck voice and a smile; "So what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go party!"

Walking down the stairs Mabel and Candy race towards to the dance floor, and Angel is left in the dust. She smiles knowing her friends are happy and are waiting for her to join. She begins to head forward again, till she heard: "I can't believe you actually came. Are you hear with your nerdy, little boyfriend?" Angel frowns at the blonde and says; "Just mind your own business Pacifica." Angel hated Pacifica, she has bullied Angel for as long as she could remember. She saw a teen boy, much older that Pacifica was, with her. She must of bribed him, she has done it may times before. Angel would never forgot the day when she tried to bribe, Angel clenched her hands into a fist to the memory, Dipper to go on a date with her for a fifty dollar bill. Angel heard it all by a accident, but that was another story. Pacifica shoves Angel down to the floor, hitting her head the way down. Angel moans slightly and tears fill her eyes. Pacifica laughs at her and says "Wow, I didn't even push you that hard," she smirks and says "You are a wimp!" Angel gets back up again, just to be pushed back down, harder. Pacifica laughs again, and the boy with her laughs with her a bit, but not by much. Angel grinds her teeth and raises her voice. "What do you want from me, And what did I ever do to you?" Pacifica stops laughing and frowns. "Nothing much really, just don't get in my way, dork." She bits her lip before continuing " I don't need another one taking up my spotlight." She fluffs her hair after finishing. Angel looks at her with a annoyed expression. "Do you really expect me to do nothing all night?" Pacifica looked down at her and squinted her beady blue eyes at her. "Well, sorry but that's not going to happen" Angel finishes. Pacifica gives a sly smile and replied in a firm voice "You better be careful about what you say, Angel, other wise your going to pay the price." Pacifica snickers and slightly kicks her knee before heading towards the door with the boy. Angel felt sick but she just thought; "Pacifica is just lying again, she always does." she gets up and started to head toward the party. "I don't care what Pacifica does with me," she thought , but has doubtful look on her face when standing in the doorway. "I think." she sits on the chairs against the wall staring at the blonde haired girl. Pacifica was talking to her friends and every now and then they would turn back to Angel and laugh. She would just huffed at them and keep watching. "Hey, Angel!" she turned to Mabel who was standing next to her. "Hi." Angel replies. "How come you haven't you didn't join me and Candy?" Mabel asked. Angel looked over to Pacifica who was laughing over something her friend said. "Pacifica." she mumbled. Mabel turned her head towards the blonds direction and frowns. "Oh, well it doesn't matter what she thinks, Just get out there and be yourself!" Mabel smiled her big smile and Angel just barely smiled back. "No, it's not what you think," Angel began. "What happen?" Mabel asked. Angel sighed and began. "She said not to get in her way, or other wise." "Other wise what?" Angel turned towards the window, "Just other wise." she grumbled. "Well, let's just stay away from her tonight, I wasn't even going to enter the dance competition any ways..." Mabel says. She grabs her arm and pulls her up. "Come on, just don't make eye contact with her, and you'll be fine! Soos will even play your favorite songs! Please?" Mabel pleaded her friend. Angel looks over to Pacifica, then to Mabel again. "Pacifica is just lying again, she always does that." the thought ran though Angels mind once again. "It can't hurt, can it?" She thinks to herself. "Okay, but just for a little while." Angel agreed. Mabel squealed in excitement and starts pulling Angel over to the Dj booth. "Trust me, you won't regret it! Soos! Hey, can my friend here make a request?" While Mabel kept chatting away to Soos, Pacifica was staring at Angel with a furious expression, but she didn't care for the moment, the only thing she cared about was which song she was going to pick.


End file.
